


Marked

by tatarrific



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatarrific/pseuds/tatarrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Spencer know about pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Title: Marked  
Author: sugarmomma  
Word Count: 145  
Summary: What would Spencer know about pain?  
Rating: Gen  
Pairing (if any): Ashley/Spencer  
Disclaimer: Inhaling peanuts can be dangerous. Just, you know... keep that in mind.

~~~

"Did it hurt?"

Ashley shifts under the touch, a blunt fingernail tracing the inked arabesque on her lower back. She is slick with sweat and thicker juices, coated with unfulfilled hunger. She wants the light touch to go deeper, mark her anew.

Hurt. What would Spencer know about pain?

"In a way."

Spencer chuckles, a deep, sated sound. Lays a soft kiss on the tail end of Ashley's spine.

"In a good way?"

Ashley stills, breath arrested under the tone of that question. She twists, looks at Spencer.

Spencer tilts her head, draws a shield of blonde hair across her face, presses her thumb against the edge of the tattoo, draws a sharp line up Ashley's spine.

Ashley feels herself stir again, lays her forehead on the damp sheet.

"Yes. In a very good way."

A beat.

"Show me."

And Ashley does. She does.


End file.
